Wet Good Sex
by trekkie02
Summary: La mécanique des fluidesn  nc17


W.G.S ( WET GOOD SEX )

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:** Interdit au moins de 18 ans

**Spoilers:** Juste après la mort de Janet .

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.

**Note de l'auteur:** La seule et unique responsable de cette fic est Ecco , qui m'a poussée à l'écrire , parce qu'elle avait envie de la lire! Et rendons à Ecco ce qui est a elle , c'est elle qui m'a donné le titre !

**Chapitre 1 : **LA MECANIQUE DES FLUIDES

**Ils lui avaient rendu les derniers honneurs . Ils venaient juste de le faire . Pourtant ça ne la consolait en rien , songea-t-elle , en se resservant un verre de Whisky **.

**Non ça ne la consolait en rien d'avoir perdu sa meilleure amie …. Sa seule amie !**

**Le général Hammond avait fait un très joli discours , ils lui avaient même décernée , à titre posthume , la Purple Hart … Ça lui faisait une belle jambe , pensa-t-elle en vidant d'un trait son verre pour s'en resservir un nouveau .**

**-« Où que tu sois , Janet , j'espère que ça te fait plaisir ! » s'écria-t-elle en levant son verre en direction du plafond avant de le vider .**

**-« Finalement , c'est toi qui avais raison … » murmura-t-elle dans le vide en lançant son verre par-dessus son épaule , prenant un certain plaisir à l'entendre s'écraser sur le sol de son laboratoire , avant d'attraper le goulot de la bouteille pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky .**

**-« …La vie est vraiment trop courte … » ajouta-t-elle en continuant de boire à la bouteille .**

**Même l'alcool ne faisait plus d'effet , constata-t-elle en réalisant que la bouteille était au trois quart vide et que la douleur était toujours là .**

**La seule chose qu'elle voulait à cet instant , c'était oublier … Trouver un lieu où l'on pouvait tout oublier et renaître …**

**Et ce lieu elle le connaissait … Elle savait exactement , ce qu'elle allait faire ….**

**C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà fait …à la mort de sa mère .**

* * *

-«** Sam ? » s'étonna Daniel au moment où elle sortait de son laboratoire une bouteille de Whisky à la main , sans le voir . « Sam ! » répéta-t-il inquiet**

**Après la cérémonie , il s'était dit qu'elle aurait sûrement besoin de parler … Et elle pouvait difficilement compter sur Jack ou sur Teal'C pour ça … Et s'il voulait être honnête , elle n'avait pas put compter sur lui depuis longtemps …**

**-« Il faut le faire …. C'est la seule solution , vous savez … » lui répondit elle les yeux dans le vague , sans vraiment le reconnaître . « Je sais maintenant pourquoi il était comme ça , il savait qu'il le reverrai … mais moi , je la reverrai pas … » continua-t-elle en avalant de nouveau une gorgée de Whisky . L'alcool lui brûla la gorge , avant de s'étendre en une bienfaisante chaleur au fond d'elle-même apaisant un peu plus son esprit . **

**-« Sam , vous allez bien ? » insista-t-il en la prenant par le bras , surpris de son discours incohérent .**

**-« Lâche moi ! » s'écria à-t-elle d'une voix avinée en se dégageant brutalement . « De toutes façons , vous êtes jamais venue me voir vous ! …. Vous savez ce que c'est la solution quand on a trop mal ? » lui cria-t-elle au visage « C'est l'eau !… Oui … c'est ce qu'il faut faire on s'enfonce doucement , plus rien … plus de bruit … plus de douleur … au fond on est bien … » continua-t-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir sans plus s'occuper de lui .**

**-« Où va le major Carter ? » demanda la voix profonde de Teal'C le tirant de ses pensée.**

**-« Je ne crois pas qu'elle le sache elle-même . » lui répondit-il « On devrait la suivre ! » proposa Daniel avant de s'élancer dans le couloir à la suite de la jeune femme .**

**-« Daniel vous allez où ? » l'arrêta , brutalement la voix du colonel O'Neill.**

**-« Nous allions suivre le major Carter . » l'informa calmement Teal'C.**

**-« Daniel , je ne crois pas que Carter ait envie de parler , maintenant . Je pense qu'elle a surtout envie d'être seule ! » le réprimanda Jack .**

**-« Je ne suis pas d'accord !…Mais ce n'est pas le problème … Elle vient de passer dans le couloir sans me voir … » commença à lui expliquer Daniel .**

**-« Pourtant vous n'êtes plus transparent ! » le coupa en plaisantant sombrement Jack , avant de s'excuser d'un signe de tête devant le regard sombre des deux hommes .**

**-« …Je crois qu'elle était en état de choc , Jack ! » reprit Daniel , « … Elle avait l'air ailleurs ! » conclut-il .**

**-« Et quoi ? » s'exclama Jack « Soyez sérieux , Daniel , vous avez peur de quoi ? Qu'elle fasse une bêtise ? » demanda-t-il . « Sérieusement ? » reprit-t-il , après le regard éloquent que lui jeta l'archéologue en guise de réponse . **

**-« Elle tenait un discours incohérent à propos d'eau , de s'enfoncer doucement, qu'au fond il n'y avait plus de douleur … Jack je crois pas … » essaya de lui expliquer le jeune homme .**

**-« Daniel vous restez ici au cas où elle reviendrait ! Teal'C vous le surveillez ! » leur ordonna-t-il avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme . Si Daniel n'avait pas compris pour sa part il comprenait parfaitement le discours de la jeune femme … Quand Charlie était mort , à chaque fois qu'il passait devant une étendue d'eau il s'était demandé ce que ça ferai de plonger au fond pour ne plus remonter … ce que ça ferai de laisser l'eau l'engloutir … de ne plus ressentir aucune douleur ….**

**-« Sergent , avez vous vu le major Carter ? » demanda-t-il à l'officier qui gardait l'ascenseur en appelant la cabine .**

**-« Oui mon colonel , elle vient de prendre l'ascenseur , monsieur . » lui répondit le jeune homme au garde à vous .**

**-« Elle est allée où ? » insista le colonel O'Neill , en s'engouffrant dans la cabine qui venait d'arriver .**

**-« Le major Carter est montée jusqu'au niveau zéro , monsieur . » lui répondit le sergent alors que les portes se refermaient devant lui .**

* * *

**Il fallait 15 minutes à l'ascenseur pour remonter jusqu'à la surface songea Jack en regardant impatiemment sa montre , calculant rapidement l'avance que Carter avait sur lui . Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle serait trop saoule pour retrouver sa voiture , pensa-t-il sans trop y croire . Et même si ça arrivait il y aurait probablement un crétin pour la lui indiquer !**

**Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la crise arriver . Et les 3 semaines qu'il venait de passer à l'hôpital n'était en rien une excuse . Il aurait dût veiller sur elle , en tant que colonel c'était son devoir , et il venait de lui faire défaut pour la seconde fois en moins d'un mois !**

**Et ce fichu ascenseur qui n'avançait pas !**  
**Les images défilaient dans son esprit …. Il revoyait Janet s'écroulant , mortellement blessée , Daniel qui lâchait la caméra pour se précipiter à son secours , la voix de Carter qui criait qu'il était blessé … C'est lui qui aurait dût prendre la balle ! Et certainement pas le docteur Frasier … Si quelqu'un devait mourir ça aurait dût être lui ….**

**Il comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir …. Ce sentiment de culpabilité qui vous ronge de l'intérieur , cette impression de ne plus être à sa place … l'impression que l'autre est mort à votre place …Et la douleur que l'on ressent à l'idée d'être seul pour porter ce fardeau … Mais ce n'était pas à elle de le porter , c'était à lui . C'était lui le responsable , et personne d'autre , si quelqu'un devait mourir c'était lui , songea-t-il à l'instant même ou les portes de la cabine s'ouvraient sur le niveau zéro .**

* * *

**Finalement ça avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait crut ! Oh, bien sûr le garde à l'entrée avait tiqué en voyant les embardées que faisait sa voiture , mais vous avez déjà essayé de maintenir un petit monstre d'une tonne et demi sur la route d'une main , pendant que vous buviez du whisky à même la bouteille , pas vraiment pratique … En particulier quand la route n'arrêtait pas de bouger !**

**Au fond d'elle , elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dût conduire dans ces conditions ! Elle était saoule et très contente de l'être , au moins là elle ne sentait presque plus la douleur. La chaleur de l'alcool l'avait repoussée loin , dans un coin obscur de son cerveau , et ce qu'elle allait faire en ville la rejetterai encore plus loin !**

**Avant toutes choses, il lui fallait trouver les thermes de Colorado Springs ! Un vestige de l'époque du Far West ! Construits directement sur les sources chaudes indiennes , ils avaient été rénovés récemment , et d'après ce qu'elle savait la mairie avait fait rajouter un arboretum avec une cascade afin que les enfants puissent s'y amuser pendant que leurs parents prenaient le soleil . Elles avaient prévu d'y aller Janet et elle avec Cassie , enfin dés qu'elle aurait eut quelques jours de libre ! … Mais comme d'habitude elle avait préféré son fichu laboratoire plutôt que de les accompagner … Elle avait préféré ses expériences rassurantes à la vraie vie ….**

**Ici ! Réalisa-t-elle en pilant net devant un grand bâtiment au toit de verre , alors que la voiture qui la suivait la doublait en klaxonnant furieusement son manque de savoir conduire .**

**D'après le panneau accroché à la grille d'entrée , les thermes étaient ouvert de 9H à 18H. Raté ! songea-t-elle en regardant sa montre qui indiquait déjà 19H30 . Aucunes importance , il fallait qu'elle y aille !**

**Sans lâcher sa bouteille de Whisky , elle fouilla frénétiquement dans la boîte à gant , réussissant finalement à trouver son nécessaire de cambriolage ! Aucunes serrure ne lui résistait ! Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait entrer pour voler quelque chose ! Elle voulait juste entrer ! Et de toutes façons la clarté sombre de cette fin de journée hivernale la couvrirait !**

* * *

**Il n'avait aucunes idées d'où elle avait put aller ! Le garde à l'entrée n'en savait rien , il avait juste constaté que le major Carter avait des problèmes avec sa direction , il s'était même demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas aller voir le garagiste de la base .**

**« _Elle préfère sûrement la laisser chez un spécialiste . Vous savez comment elle est avec sa voiture ._ » lui avait répondu Jack contrit de cet abominable mensonge . Mais il se voyait mal expliqué à ce type qu'il connaissait à peine que la voiture de Carter n'avait aucun problème de direction , mais que sa conductrice avait bu largement plus que de raison !**

**N'empêche que maintenant , il errait à bord de son 4X4 , dans tout Colorado Springs en essayant de repérer la voiture si particulière de Carter , tout en priant le ciel pour qu'elle n'est pas fini dans le fossé , et dans le faible espoir d'arriver avant qu'elle n'ait fait une bêtise !**

**Si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis après avoir vu Daniel , elle devait se diriger vers une étendue d'eau assez grande … Le lac était trop loin, dans l'état d'ébriété dans lequel elle avait quitté la base elle n'aurait jamais put l'atteindre .. . En plus si le garde ne s'était pas trompé , elle avait pris la direction opposée ! Colorado Springs ne possédant pas de piscine , il songea un instant à sa baignoire , avant de l'écarter à son tour . Carter cherchait surtout à oublier , elle voulait un endroit où la douleur ne l'atteignerai pas , et certainement pas un sucide … même si l'un risquait de mener à l'autre .**

**-« Bon Dieu , mais où est elle allée ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un panneau publicitaire annonçant la réouverture des thermes historiques de Colorado Springs !**

* * *

**Les thermes de Colorado Springs ! En tout cas c'était bien sa voiture , constata-t-il en reconnaissant la petite sportive garée devant la grille . Heureusement que son second n'avait pas les mêmes goûts que lui en matière de voiture , songea-t-il , en s'approchant du grillage . Sinon il aurait dût écumer tout l'état pour la retrouver ! pensa-t-il en regardant passer un énième 4X4 noir sur la route .**

**Fermés ! s'étonna-t-il un instant en lisant la pancarte … En tout cas pas pour un séduisant major armé d'un rossignol constata-t-il en poussant , doucement la grille dont le verrou avait été forcé .**

**Un de ces jours il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec Miss Cambriolage sur les règles de la propriété privée et sur sa manie d'ouvrir les portes ! songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment .**

* * *

**L'eau semblait l'appeler ….. Le clair obscur du soir que diffusait la verrière , dessinait des arabesques changeantes au fond de l'eau … l'attirant de leur danses lascives , par leurs miroitements chatoyants ….. Un appel venu du fond des âges … Un appel ancestrale …**

**Il était temps de retourner à sa source ….songea-t-elle confusément , abandonnant au sol le dernier vestige de ses vêtements avant de plonger dans le reflet de la lune qui venait de se lever .**

* * *

**C'est fou ce qu'une piscine fermée , sans lumière peut ressembler à un tombeau , pensa-t-il en écoutant le bruit de ses pas se répercuter sur les murs . Malgré la magnificence du décor il frissonna .**

**La lune qui venait de se lever donnait à l'ensemble un aspect fantomatique … irréel … a mi-chemin entre ses rêves les plus doux et ses pires cauchemars ….**

**Dieu seul savait ce que Carter avait put venir chercher ici ….**

**Le bruit du verre conte le carrelage le ramena à la réalité . L'oubli !….voilà ce qu'elle était venu chercher dans ce lieu , il était bien placé pour le savoir … peut-être le mieux placé ! pensa-t-il en regardant la bouteille de Whisky vide rouler sur le carrelage avant de s'arrêter stoppée dans sa course par le dernier vêtement abandonné par Carter au bord de l'eau .**

_

* * *

_

__

**Ici tout n'est que Luxe , Calme et Volupté ….**

**Elle se rappelait cette phrase …. Un poète français dont elle avait oublié le nom …. Mais pas la phrase … Elle avait toujours sentit une telle sérénité dans ces mots … Une telle paix .**

**_Ici tout n'est que Luxe , Calme et Volupté …._**

**Ici tout n'était que paix et silence … Assise au fond de l'eau , répétant les exercices appris alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille , ici elle pouvait enfin penser ….**

**C'était la seule chose que son père avait vraiment pris le temps de leur apprendre à Marc et elle , se souvint-elle , revoyant leur vacances à Cap Canaveral … C'est cette année là qu'elle avait décidé de devenir astronaute . « _Pour être un astronaute , il faut savoir retenir son souffle , Sam_ ! » lui avait dit son père .**

**Elle s'était entraîné tout l'été sous la surveillance de sa mère . A la fin elle réussissait même à battre Marc ! Une part de la petite fille qu'elle était pensait alors que si elle restait suffisamment au fond de l'eau alors leur père resterait avec eux … Mais ça n'avait pas marché !Il était repartit dés l'été finit .**  
**Elle avait fait la même chose à la mort de sa mère , elle avait plongée en pensant effacer ce cauchemar , en laver toutes traces … Elle pensait qu'une fois qu'elle ressortirait plus rien de tout cela ne serai vrai … Mais ça n'avait pas ramener sa mère ! Et ça ne ramènerai pas Janet non plus … réalisa-t-elle , pourtant étrangement apaisée par le calme de l'eau …**

**_Ici tout n'est que Luxe , Calme et Volupté …._**

**Le tintement de la bouteille sur le carrelage lui parvenait assourdi , comme effacé … Ici tout paraissait s'effacer … la lourdeur du monde …. La peine … la douleur … _Ici tout n'est que Luxe , Calme et Volupté …._songea-t-elle une dernière fois en s'apprêtant à remonter .**

**

* * *

**

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter en apercevant l'ombre déformée de la jeune femme au fond de l'eau . Le tintement de la bouteille de Whisky résonnait encore à ses oreilles . Si Sam avait plongée après l'avoir bu … son cerveau imaginait déjà le pire en enlevant précipitamment ses chaussures avant de plonger , la peur au ventre , terrorisé par l'idée d'être arrivé trop tard .

**

* * *

**

L'ombre fonçait sur elle , dans la faible clarté lunaire qui éclairait le bassin , elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui ou ce que c'était , l'eau et le whisky déformait sa perception de son univers , réalisa-t-elle , alors que l'ombre se saisissait d'elle.

**Elle eut un léger mouvement de panique en sentant le bras de l'ombre s'enroulait autour de sa taille . Il fallait qu'elle se dégage , songea-t-elle un bref instant , elle ne voulait pas mourir . Dans le brouillard d'alcool qui assombrissait son esprit , l'ombre prenait des allures de fantôme mortel venu l'entraînait avec lui dans les profondeurs insondables … Dans un lieu où la douleur n'existait plus … Mais elle voulait vivre ! réalisa-t-elle , se débattant plus violemment , elle voulait vivre ! Même si ça voulait dire continuer de souffrir !**

**L'ombre resserra son étreinte , la serrant plus étroitement contre elle , cherchant à l'entraîner … Se débattant de plus belle , elle sentit sa joue s'écorcher contre un des boutons de la veste que portait l'ombre …**  
**Une veste ? s'étonna-t-elle en cessant de se débattre , depuis quand la mort portait elle une veste ? Et depuis quand avait elle les épaules solides de l'homme qui tout en la soutenant , nageait non pas vers la mort mais vers la surface ….**

**

* * *

**

Il l'avait trouvé ! Il l'avait trouvé ! et apparemment en vie … Même si sa soudaine apathie depuis quelques secondes , lui faisait craindre le pire . Mais s'ils remontaient à temps ….

  
**Consciemment , il savait qu'ils ne leur faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes pour atteindre la surface , mais jamais les secondes ne lui avaient semblées si longues . Il lui semblait les entendre au fond de lui s'écouler à la lenteur d'un métronome jouant une marche funèbre .**

**

* * *

**

**L'air qui pénétra dans ses poumons à l'instant où ils émergèrent de l'eau lui semblait bizarre … Comme si il n'était pas à sa place …. Aussi bizarre que la clarté irréelle qui baignait le bassin . Etrangement elle se sentait trahi par cette lumière … La lune n'aurait pas dût continuer d'être là … ni les étoiles … songea-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond de verre . Pourquoi, le monde paraissait-t-il aussi normal ? Comme si rien n'était arrivé ? C'était injuste !**

**-« Carter ? » cria un peu trop fort l'homme qui la tenait .**

**Dans sa voix elle sentait percer l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait , doucement elle baissa les yeux pour le regarder . La faible lumière lui dérobait encore une partie de son visage , plongeant ses yeux dans une semi-obscurité . Doucement , elle leva la main pour caresser ce visage qu'elle aimait tant .**

**-« Carter , vous vous sentez bien ? » répéta-t-il , de plus en plus inquiet . La comportement de la jeune femme , lui semblait étrange . Quand ils avaient émergés du fond de l'eau en crachant , l'entendre s'étrangler avait été le plus beau son de sa vie , mais depuis elle n'avait pas dit un mot , elle ne l'avait même pas regardé … Et maintenant elle lui caressait la joue ?… Il sentait glisser sur sa peau ses doigts glacés , délicatement , du bout des doigts elle redessinait son visage , comme à la recherche d'une réponse … « Carter ? » insista-t-il , en l'attrapant par les épaules , tout en les maintenant tout les deux à la surface . Plus que son comportement étrange c'était son mutisme qui inquiétait Jack . Il savait mieux que personne quels dégâts psychologiques pouvait faire un deuil . « Carter , Répondez moi ! » cria-t-il encore .**

**Sans lui répondre , elle laissa sa main glisser sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus prés d'elle , avant de l'obliger d'une simple pression à pencher la tête vers elle , pour l'embrasser . Elle se raccrocha à lui , manquant de leur faire boire la tasse . Délicatement , elle caressa de la pointe de sa langue ses lèvres obstinément closes , retraçant leur dessins , glissant sur elles , cherchant à s'immiscer entre elles , cherchant à les séparer , à les ouvrir , à entrer en elles ….**

**-« Carter ! » s'exclama-t-il en l'éloignant brutalement , alors que son mouvement même la ramener vers lui par un caprice de l'eau . Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme , mais elle n'était apparemment plus elle même … « Carter , vous … » commença-t-il , quand , profitant qu'il avait la bouche ouverte , elle l'embrassa de nouveau se pressant contre lui . S'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres dans l'eau sous la pression de la jeune femme , il réussit péniblement à les maintenir à flot en glissant ses bras autour d'elle , faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les fermes rondeurs sur lesquelles il s'appuyait .**

**Par contre la langue qui fouillait sa bouche , elle , ne se laissait pas ignorer , caressant ses dents , glissant sur son palais , s'enroulant autour de la sienne en exhalant un léger parfum de Whisky irlandais qui lui tournait la tête et les sens . L'attirant à elle en une question qui demandait réponse ….**

**Capitulant brusquement , il laissa glisser une main sur ses fesses, s'infiltrant sous sa cuisse , cherchant du bout des doigts le point sensible , conscient que le contraste entre l'eau glacée et la température de leur corps ne ferait que la stimuler davantage …**

**L'attrapant par le col elle l'attira encore plus prés d'elle , se collant à lui s'ouvrant davantage à l'exploration de ses doigts , écrasant ses tétons durcis par leur frottement contre l'uniforme mouillé sur son torse . Elle avait conscience que la température de l'eau prisonnière entre leur deux corps avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés , contrastant avec le reste du bassin qui les entourait .**

**L'eau se faisait complice de leur caresses , un de ces doigts s'insinuait en elle en un doux va et vient , provoquant de mini vaguelettes l'obligeant à s'ouvrir un peu plus … toujours un peu plus … Elle sentait son corps se tendre comme un arc … un violon dont il aurait joué comme un virtuose … Elle pouvait sentir les ondes que provoquait le mouvement de jambes qu'il faisait pour les maintenir à la surface s'infiltrait en elle , à la manière d'une vague glacée et brûlante à la fois , suivant le rythme de ses doigts .**

**Se sentant sur le point d'exploser , elle se redressa contre lui , s'appuyant sur ses épaules, sans avoir conscience de l'enfoncer sous l'eau . Soudain la main qui la fouillait s'enfuit , ne laissant plus que l'eau glacée en elle … Le corps sur lequel elle s'appuyait avait disparu ….**

**

* * *

**

Incapable de penser rationnellement , Jack sentit l'eau glisser sur sa nuque alors que Sam se redressait contre lui , lui offrant une vision fugitive de ses seins aux mamelons fièrement dressés , avant que l'eau n'engloutisse tout .

**Remontant brutalement à la surface en crachant , il songea fugitivement qu'ils devraient peut-être sortir de là avant de finir noyer , mais avant qu'il ait put ouvrir la bouche , elle prit sa bouche de nouveau , suçotant sa langue , l'attirant en elle , porteuse de nouvelles promesses .**

**D'une simple pression elle le fit dériver vers les faux rochers érigés au fond du bassin d'où s'écoulait la cascade .Prenant appui contre eux , elle glissa une jambe sur sa hanche, se moulant à la bosse qui tendait son pantalon . Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure , en l'attirant à elle , elle laissa glisser ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à sa taille , avant de remonter , ses doigts s'accrochant au tissu mouillé , appréciant les muscles secs dessinés par les vêtements trop large que l'eau de la cascade collait à lui .**

**Il sentait les mains de Carter commencer à lui déboutonner sa chemise , il aurait voulu lui parler , lui dire que ce qu'ils faisaient n'avaient rien de raisonnable … mais il en était incapable … Il sentait son corps se tendre vers elle , leur ventres soudés l'un à l'autre lui ôtaient toutes capacités de raisonner à cet instant … D'ailleurs ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait , songea-t-il en se perdant un instant dans ses yeux , alors qu'elle penchait la tête pour embrasser la peau qu'elle venait de découvrir .**

**Pour chaque bouton qu'elle ouvrait , elle posait ses lèvres sur sa peau , buvant les gouttes d'eau que la cascade y déposait , s'enivrant de son odeur . Glissant sa langue sur sa peau , ses mains poursuivant avidement leur travail , jusqu'à le débarrasser de sa chemise , la faisant glisser le long de ses épaules , avant de l'abandonner aux caprices de l'eau .**

**Se retenant d'une main au toboggan aquatique qui débouchait sur la cascade , juste au-dessus d'eux , il glissa son autre main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme , remontant en douceur le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque , se contentant de l'effleurer du bout des doigts la faisant frissonner , avant de redescendre arrêtant son exploration juste sous ses seins , attendant de les sentir frémir . Avant de laisser sa main poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à son ventre , s'attardant un instant entre eux , souriant de la sentir se raidir dans l'attente impatiente de ce qui allait suivre , avant de simplement ouvrir sa ceinture , pour se débarrasser de son pantalon , l'abandonnant sans remords au fond de l'eau avec son caleçon .**

**Remontant sa main vers sa nuque , ce fut lui qui cette fois pris l'initiative de leur baiser , la forçant à s'éloigner quelques peu des rochers laissant le rideau protecteur de la cascade derrière eux . La soulevant contre lui , il glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses , pour qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de lui , juste au-dessus de ses hanches , amenant sa poitrine à sa hauteur avant de poser sa bouche sur ses seins . Aspirant son téton , en mordillant tendrement la chair , en retraçant le dessin de la pointe de sa langue , la ployant contre lui ….**

**Le contraste entre l'humidité chaude de sa bouche et l'eau froide qui glissait le long de son dos la faisait se tordre de plaisir entre ses bras …Mais à cet instant elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus … Elle pouvait le sentir battre contre sa fesse , dur et arrogant , à chaque battement de jambes qu'il faisait pour les maintenir à flot , augmentant d'autant son plaisir et sa frustration … A cet instant , c'est lui qu'elle voulait ….**  
**Lui prenant la tête des deux mains pour le regarder , elle dénoua ses jambes , pour se laisser glisser sur lui , s'ouvrant sans conditions ….resserrant l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour mieux l'accueillir en elle .**

**Leur regard noyés l'un dans l'autre , elle sentit ses mains agrippées ses hanches leur imposant leur rythmes , les soulevant , avant de les ramener vers lui , alors même qu'il s'enfonçait en elle d'un coup de reins , l'entraînant un fugace instant sous l'eau … encore et encore …**

**A chaque coup de reins qu'il donnait s'enfonçant en elle , ils mourraient ensemble l'espace d'un soupir , engloutit par l'eau qui leur rendait la vie l'instant suivant les libérant de son emprise avant de les reprendre ….**

**Portés par courant complice de leur étreinte , ils rejoignirent les rochers à l'abri derrière la cascade .**  
**L'appuyant contre les rochers , sans cesser d'aller et venir en elle , il guida ses mains pour qu'elle s'agrippe aux rebords du toboggan aquatique , accélérant leur étreinte , s'enfonçant un peu plus en elle à chaque fois , alors qu'elle creusait le ventre pour l'accueillir plus loin … toujours plus loin… dans une étreinte violente , sauvage … animale avec la lune pour seul témoin …jusqu'à ce que se raidissant l'un contre l'autre une dernière fois la nuit se déchire, alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier .**

**

* * *

**

D'ailleurs , en y repensant , ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot …pas même un gémissement , songea-t-elle quelques heures plus tard . C'était comme si ce qui c'était passé était au delà des mots , ou des sons … au delà … Seuls quelques soupirs et le bruit de leur respirations saccadées qui résonnaient encore à ses oreilles avaient troublés le silence …

**Leur soupir et un éclat de rire ! se souvint-elle en soupirant d'aise à ce souvenir .**

**Bon d'accord , elle n'aurait pas dût se moquer de lui quand il était sortit de l' eau . Mais il était tellement comique , entièrement nu à l'exception de ses chaussettes détrempées …Qu'elle n'avait pas put résister !**

**Pourtant ça ne l'avait pas vexé , il s'était contenter d'ôter calmement ses chaussettes , avant de s'avancer vers elle à la manière d'une panthère affamée , son corps nu ne laissant planer aucuns doutes quand à ce qu'il avait en tête , étranglant son rire dans sa gorge .**

**Implacable , il l'avait clouée sur le sol , s'asseyant sur elle , lui bloquant les mains dans les siennes , et l'avait dévorée de baisers .**

**D'abord des petits baisers tendres sur le front , puis une bouche entrouverte qui suivait la ligne de son nez , une langue qui redessine le pulpeux de sa bouche , avant d'aspirer sa lèvre inférieure … des baisers qui se transformaient en tendre morsure sur les épaules , aspirant la chair fine du cou , jusqu'à y laisser leur marques …**

**Une bouche qui se glisse jusqu'à ses seins , mordillant leur pointes , jusqu'à qu'ils se tendent vers elle , glissant plus bas encore , s'arrêtant l'espace d'un soupir avant de se souder à son sexe , vrillant une langue curieuse en elle , alors même qu'elle refermait ses cuisses sur son visage , mordillant le bouton fiévreux , l'aspirant pour le durcir encore , jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le premier spasme de plaisir lui tordre le ventre ….**

**Alors se dégageant de l'étreinte farouche de ses cuisses , il remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser , l'invitant à se goûter elle-même dans un baiser grisant , glissant un genou entre ses jambes , le frottant contre elle … elle se souvenait de son genou se pressant contre elle , entretenant son excitation et sa frustration . Elle serrait convulsivement ses cuisses sur sa jambes dans l'attente impatiente qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait si bien commencer …**

**Sans égard pour sa demande, il la retourna sur le ventre , lui bloquant toujours les mains des siennes, mordillant sa nuque … lui infligeant la même torture une seconde fois. Elle se souvenait de sa langue redessinant chaque pli de sa colonne vertébrale , aspirant la chair tendre au-dessus de ses fesses y laissant la même marque que sur son cou … se glissant entre elles … en elles …. La plaquant contre le sol froid , l'amenant une seconde fois au seuil de son désir sans achever .**

**Lui écartant les jambes , il se glissa en elle se retirant complètement , avant de revenir , plus loin , plus fort , hésitant parfois sur la voie à choisir , choisissant la plus étroite jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de ce plaisir interdit , avant de revenir à son premier choix … encore et encore , jusqu'à ce que la nuit n'explose plus que pour eux …**

**

* * *

**

Sa peine pour Janet restait intacte , mais au moins maintenant elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule … songea-t-elle , en lui caressant le bras , alors qu'au loin elle regardait l'aube se lever . La vie était étrange , elle était venue là pour réfléchir , se retrouver … Elle n'avait pas réfléchi , mais d'une certaine manière elle s'était retrouvée .

**Ils n'avaient pas parler , à ce moment là elle n'en avait pas besoin , ce qu'elle voulait c'était ressentir , savoir qu'elle était toujours vivante , que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas… tant il est vrai que nous ne mesurons la mort de nos être chers que par le vide que laisse leur absence , par la douleur que nous en retirons … et c' était ce qu'il lui avait offert , d'une certaine manière . Il lui avait donner une chance de croire , une chance d'espérer …**

**Elle était bien certaine que d'une manière ou d'une autre , il trouverai un moyen pour nier ce qui venait de ce passait entre eux … Mais aujourd'hui , à cet instant , ça n'avait aucune importance … réalisa-t-elle , en laissant glisser sa main vers sa hanche .**

**Si l'esprit du colonel n'était pas encore réveiller , apparemment son corps lui l'était , constata-t-elle amusé , en glissant sa main au creux de ses cuisses .**

**-« Carter ! » grommela-t-il en se réveillant , attrapant sa main fureteuse , pour la porter à sa bouche , embrassant chacun de ses doigts . « Ce n'est pas une manière de se tenir pour un officier , major ! » ajouta-t-il en la basculant sous lui .**

**-« Mon col … » Commença-t-elle , alors qu'il glissait une main entre ses cuisses , enfonçant un doigt en elle , tout en la sollicitant du pouce . « JACK ! » termina-t-elle , surprise par l'intrusion , ô combien agréable .**

**-« Voyons major , ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à ses supérieurs ! » continua-t-il très sérieux , laissant son majeur rejoindre son index .**

**-« Mon colo … » essaya-t-elle de nouveau , s'étranglant quand elle sentit les deux derniers doigts du colonel rejoindre les deux autres , furetant et la fouillant sans réserve, continuant de la titiller du pouce . « Vous … » commença-t-elle , haletante , quand la salle s'emplit de lumière .**

**-« Merde ! le gardien » jura-t-il , retirant précipitamment sa main , et se relevant . « Carter habillez vous ! » ordonna-t-il , brutalement , en aidant la jeune femme à se relever , alors qu'il réunissait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes .**

**Autant pour elle , songea-t-elle frustrée , imaginant parfaitement à quelles tortures elle soumettrait ce soi-disant gardien pour sa ponctualité … Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir elle y soumettrai bien aussi un certain colonel , corrigea-t-elle , alors que relevant la tête elle recevait son tee-shirt en pleine tête .**

**-« Habillez-vous ! » répéta-t-il .**

**-« A vos ordres mon colonel . » finit-elle par lui répondre , en commençant à se rhabiller, alors qu'il cherchait toujours ses vêtements .**

**-« Carter , vous avez vu mon uniforme ? » finit-t-il par demander .**

**-« Vous n'auriez jamais dût vouloir jouer les héros mon colonel . » ne put elle s'empêcher de lui lancer sarcastique , en repêchant sa veste trempée dans l'eau .**

**-« Et M… »****-« Carter ? » l'appela-t-il doucement alors qu'ils regagnaient leur voitures .**

* * *

**-« Mon colonel ? » répondit la jeune femme , marchant à ses côtés , souriant encore de la tête qu'avait fait le gardien quand il avait vu une femme en blouson de cuir , et un militaire trempé en treillis , sortir de la salle . Le colonel avait coupé court à ses questions par un très solennel , et peu engageant « _Top secret !_ » .**

**-« A propos … » commença-t-il .**

**-« De cette nuit ? » acheva-t-elle pour lui . Elle se demandait quand il se déciderait à aborder le sujet . « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça , mon colonel . Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit n'était qu'un … incident de parcours . » finit-elle . Et quel incident de parcours ! songea-t-elle , un vrai tremblement de terre .**

**-« Non … enfin oui … ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler . » lui répondit-il , déçu qu'elle considère leur nuit comme , un _« incident de parcours_ » pour l'amour du ciel , ils n'étaient pas au golf ! Et ce qui venait de se passer n'avait rien à voir avec un bunker ensablé ! « Je parlais du docteur Frasier … si jamais vous avez besoin de parler … » conclut-il plus doucement .**

**-« Je sais Daniel est là . » le coupa-t-elle de nouveau .**

**-« Et moi aussi . » ajouta-t-il doucement .**

**-« Merci . » murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux consciente de ce que cette offre représentait à ses yeux .**

**Acquiesçant d'un petit signe de tête , il rejoignit sa voiture , avant de revenir sur ses pas. S'approchant rapidement d'elle , il la coinça contre sa petite sportive , avant de glisser ses mains sur ses hanches , baissant son visage sur le sien , leurs nez se touchant presque. –« Carter … » murmura-t-il à la jeune femme , dont la respiration devenait trop rapide.**

**« … Les propriétés privées sont faites pour le rester , jeune fille ! » conclut-il plus fort en s'éloignant d'elle , sa trousse de cambriolage à la main . « C'est confisqué ! » ajouta-t-il en montant dans sa voiture , avant de démarrer en trombe , la laissant sur le parking .**

**Cette fois , c'était sûr elle allait le tuer !**

**A suivre ….**


End file.
